216 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts
by Violet44
Summary: I got bored & wrote this. i will update soon. anything u want in this story i will check out if you send it 2 me & i will put it in. Going 2 update really soon.16/09/11 @ 6.03.pm GMT.
1. Chapter 1

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one though.

Chapter 1: 1-5 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

I will not address Voldemort as Gandorf, nor will I address Harry Potter a Link, Ginny can be Zelda.

I will not tell the first years that the Whomping Willow is called the Deku tree, nor should I insist they go inside it.

Singing 'Wild thing, you make my heart sing' whenever you see Professor Lupin is not allowed even though he likes it.

I will not tell first years that they should build a tree house in the Whomping Willow.

Asking the Weasley twins "So you do everything together?" is ill advised.

So hope you like it. I am only doing 5 at a time. Coz I'm lazy also I'm ill 2day so that's why I have done this. I am writing chapter 6 of the other victim now and chapter 2 of The lost family. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one though.

Chapter 2: 6-15 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

6. I will not start a betting pool that Voldemort is Harry Potter's real Father.

7. I will not use the phase 'sup dudes?' to Voldemort.

8. I am not allowed to ask Lord Voldemort if he is secretly Hitler or Osama bin Laden.

9. I will not dress up as Voldemort and say to Harry Potter "Harry I am your father" Just to see him scream like a girl. Even if it is funny.

10. I will not refer to Umbridge as the 'wicked witch of the west'. Nor should I insuate that she will melt if I throw and or pour water over her.

11. After not doing the last one I shall not tell the first years to throw and or pour water over her either.

12. I will not address the Professor with 'all hail Umbridge' and a salute.

13. I will not sing 'Ding Dong the witch is dead' when Umbridge is stampeded by Centaurs.

14. I will not call Umbridge an old toad. No matter how much she looks like one.

15. I will not refer to Umbridge as the Toad Queen, even though she is.

Hey well there you go there is 10 for you. I was bored so I updated. Hope you like it. Please review nicely.

Violet44 XX


	3. Chapter 3

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one though.

Chapter 3: 16-29 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

16. I will not use my time-turner to go back in time and make sure Draco falls in  
love with Hermione  


17. I will not tell Voldemort that Bellatrix is in love with Harry.

  
18. I will not tell the first years that Snape is offering extra credit for giving  
him shampoo

  
19. I will not follow around random people and shout our "I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO  
U IN THE 7TH BOOK! Or U FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM or the ever popular U DIE!

  
20. I will not give Umbridge a tee shirt that says "I Luv Centaurs"

  
21. And after not doing the last one i will advise all first years to give her  
horse related items for Christmas.  


22. I will not introduce Mrs. Norris to an angry German Shepard  


23. And after not doing the last one i will not advise the first years to bring  
there dogs to school  


24. And after not doing the last 2 i will not get Filch a dog and name it Mrs.  
Norris 2

  
25. I will not buy Draco Malfoy a Tutu and insist that all the "cool" guy's r  
wearing them these days

  
26. I will not sign Crabbe and Goyle up for dance lessons...

...and invite all of Hogwarts to come watch their performances.

27. I will not start a rumour that the sorting hat meant to put Ron in Slytherin  


28. I will not tell Lavender Brown that Ron still loves her  


  
29. I will not tell Cho Chang that Cedric Diggory is really a vampire named  
Edward.

These are from Patronus Charm Hope you like them. I do. I am aiming 2 update soon. If you want anything in this story then just send them in an email 2 me. Ok. Please review.

Violet44 XX


	4. Chapter 4

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one-shots though.

Chapter 4: 30-42 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

I will not poke the Hufflepuffs with spoons. Nor Will I insist that their House colours indicate they are covered in Bees.

I will not tell Snape to go to his Happy Place.

I will not tell Oliver Wood jokes he has heard every possible joke about his name. It is not a challenge.

I will not bring a magic eight ball to Divination Class.

No matter how good a fake Australian Accent I can do I will not imitate Steve Irwin (May he Rest In Peace) during Care of Magical Creatures Class.

I am not allowed to attempt to breed a Tiger & Lion to make a Liger in Care of Magical Creatures Class.

I will not give Hagrid Pokemon cards & tell him that they are real Animals.

I will not go into class with a 'Death Eater & Proud' T-shirt.

I will not make a sign that says 'In an Average room there are 1,242 objects a Ravenclaw can use to kill someone including the room itself'. Even if it is true.

I will not add a button to people's computer keyboards that says 'Crucio.' Even if I want to at times.

When being interrogated by a member of staff, I am not allowed to wave my hands & announce 'These are not the Droids you are looking for.'

I will not lock the Slytherins & Gryffindors in a room together & take bets on who comes out alive.

I Will not use Slytherin & Gryffindor first years as Christmas decorations.

Well there you go. Another chapter. I will try to up date soon but I have exams till the 17th June. Stupid G.C.S.E's. Hope you like it. Please review. I'm going to take my story called bubble wrap soon to change it but please have a read if you like McFly. I will try to up date my other stories as well when I have finished my exams. I am halfway through the other victim chapter and the lost family. Again please R&R. I am not taking the piss out of Australians or Steve Irwin (May he Rest In Peace) I love them. Jesses Spencer is hott.


	5. Chapter 5

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one-shots though.

Chapter 5: 43-49 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts.

I will not say the phase 'Dude get a life' to Lord Voldemort.

I will not sing 'We're off to see the wizard' when sent to the headmasters.

Bringing fortune cookies to Divination Class does not count as extra credit.

I will not follow potions instructions in reveres order just to see what happens.

Professor Flitwick's fist name is not Yoda.

I will not take out a life insurance policy on Harry Potter.

I am not allowed to grow Marjuana or Hallaugenic Mushrooms for extra credit in Herbolgey class.

Well there is chapter 5. going to do more later. In a rush coz my Sky still down so going to my aunts to watch the last episode of Bones in the series. Please R&R.

Violet44 xx


	6. Chapter 6

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one-shots though.

Chapter 6: 50- Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts.

I will not some how find a way to use muggle electronics in Hogwarts...

Nor will I then use my ipod and speakers to play "Sexy Back" VERY VERY loudly when Snape enters the room.

And After not doing the last two I will not do the same thing to Lupin with  
'Who Let The Dogs Out".

I will not yell "THE BRITSH ARE COMEING!" when being chased by Death Eaters.

I will not tell the first years that Professor Lupin likes dog treats.

...and chases cats.

When being chased by death eaters i will not (from a safe distance) sing "na  
na na na, na na, na na can't tough this!"

I will not start a rumour that McGonagall is going out with Yaksly.

...and pay Yaksly to back me up.

I will not tell Snape that Dumbledore thinks he's hot...

...and encourage him to go tell Dumbledore EXACTLY what he thinks about the whole matter.

Hey Ok these were sent into me by **Patronus Charm **Thank you again for these. If any of you want something in this story then just send it to me & I will put them in. Again Please Keep R&R.

Violet44 xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one-shots though.

Chapter 7: 58-62 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts.

I will not make jokes about Lupin and his 'time of the month.'

I won't insist that the power that the dark lord knows not is Harry's fart  
power. From Caiuslover.

"I will not go through the Great Hall screaming "AH! Death Eaters are attacking!"

I will not go through the Great Hall screaming "Professor Snape is a Death Eater!!" from choirsinger.

I will not tempt and/or bribe Professor McGonagall with cat nip.

Only a short 1. I have another coming up. R&R PLZ


	8. Chapter 8

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one-shots though.

Chapter 8: 63- 70 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts.

63. I will not mention to Draco that mudbloods don't really have mud in their blood.

I will not pull on Dumbledore's extremely long beard.

I will not tell all the characters their real names.

I will not spray dust remover in all the classrooms.

I will not try to spook Harry by pulling up my hood and pretending to be a dementor.

I will not use my time turner to go back in time and keep re-watching the scene where Hermione punched Draco.

I will not pull up my sleeve and show it to Draco and say "Let me see yours."

I will not call Ghost Busters to get rid of the ghost infestation in the school.

Hey these were sent in from tomfelton1234.

Hope you liked them.

Again Please R&R. If you want anything in the story then please send it in. I am going on holiday to Spain on the 30th July 2008 till the 22nd  
August 2008. But the place that I'm going 2 has the web now so yay. + It's my 16th birthday on the 26th July so fun. I went paintballing last Saturday the 19th so fun. But bruises hurt. The balls that don't burst hurt more.

C ya later.

Violet44 xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one-shots though.

Chapter 9: 71- 84 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts.

71. I will not run into the great hall yelling "Death Eaters, Death Eaters,  
Death Eaters in the dungeons" when I am actually referring to the Slytherins.

72. I will not charm Snapes chair in the great hall to act like a wizarding  
whoopee cushion.

73. I will not charm a copy of Hogwarts: a history to say that you can apparate  
into Hogwarts to annoy Hermione granger.

74. I will not wear a turban and call myself Quirrell 2.

75. I will not insist that blast ended screwts ate my homework.

76. I will not tell Voldemort that were I come from, people don't flinch at his  
name. I will also not there after scream his name at the top of my lungs. This  
will only get me killed faster.

77. I will not tell Draco Malfoy he has just won the "Ferret of the Month  
Award.

78. I will not force all the teachers to take a muggle final exam and laugh when  
they all fail.

79. I will not replace all the Slytherins brooms with muggle vacuum cleaners and  
say that they are the newest model.

80. When Voldemort is having evil plotting sessions I will not randomly whisper  
under my breath things such as "That's not going to work", "It's YOUR  
funeral", or "I've met pieces of cheese with more cunning plans than THAT."

81. The "death eater" look will never be in fashion at a Gryffindor wedding.

82. Yoda and Dobby are not related nor should I attempt to help them "re-kindle  
their lost family relationship.

83. The Giant Squid is NOT an approved date for the Yule Ball even if I am  
desperate

84. The phrase "Sirusly" is overused and was not even funny the first time.

All of these ideas came from: . , sci-fi-rocks, Patronus Charm.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Heya

No I'm not dead just been really busy.

I HAVE LEFT HIGH SCHOOL. YAY. I'm now in college. Doing child care CACHE2.

Also my laptop broke down I had lots of work on it that I did during the summer. But I am updating now. Coz its CHRISTMAS.

Sorry my parents are on holiday till late Monday night and I'm home with just ma big bro.

I am planning on writing all of what I lost again but better.

I might also write an Alex Rider story 4 those that are in to it.

Also I have been asked that people check out this story.

Tear Drops on my Guitar will Dry by BlondeBrunett.

Till next time please keep reading & reviewing. As well as any ideas you want in the story.

Thanks.

Violet44 xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

116 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one-shots though.

Chapter 10: 85-97 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts.

The Forbidden Forest is not full of yummy candy, and it is wrong to tell first-years that it is.

I must never tease Trelawney about what she puts in her incense.

May not call any members of the Ministry of Magic untrustworthy, corrupt slime. Not even Fudge. Ok, especially not Fudge.

Even if I did fine the receipt for the last bribe Lucius gave him.

Not allowed to train Hagrid's pets into attacking other students.

Not allowed to collect blood and/or hair samples from students or staff for potion-making. This includes Mrs. Norris.

May not conduct psychological experiments on staff members or students.

'To conquer the earth with an army of flying monkeys" is a bad long-term goal to give Lord Voldemort. Or Dumbledore, for that matter.

Rodents are not entitled to burial with full military honors, even if they are "casualties of war". Not even Pettigrew.

When asked to give a few words at a ceremony or staff meeting, 'Romper Bomper Stomper Boo' is probably not appropriate.

Besides, that's Dumbledore's job.

I should not dress up as Voldemort

I should not tell Harry that Voldy is his MOTHER.

(from misstress black)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hey yay I'm back. So here are some more things u can't do.

I love Twilight. Edward Cullen is so hot. :D.

Please R&R. If you want something in this story then pleases le me know.

I am going 2 have 2 change the title soon. :D.

Again please R&R.

Violet44 xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

216 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one though.

I do not now (& properly never will) Own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11: 98-142 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

98. "I've heard every possible joke about Oliver Wood's name" is not a challenge.

99. If a classmate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that fact and draw a Dark Mark on their arm.

100. House elves are not acceptable replacements for Bludgers.

101. Starting a betting pool on the fate of this year's Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is tasteless and tacky, not a clever money-making concept.

102. I will not refer to the Weasley twins as "bookends".

103. I am allowed to have a toad, rat, cat, or owl. I am not allowed to have a reticulated python, snow leopard, Tasmanian devil, or pirahna.

**104. Remus Lupin does not want a flea collar.**

**105. It is a bad idea to tell Professor Snape he takes himself too seriously.**

**106. **It is generally accepted that Cats and Dragons cannot interbreed and I should not attempt to disprove this theory, no matter how wicked the result would be.

**107. Crucifixes do not ward off Slytherins, and I should not test that.  
**

108. I will not greet Professor McGonagall with "What's new, pussycat?"

**109. My headmaster's name is Albus Dumbledore, not "Gandalf."**

**110. When applying for a post at the Ministry of Magic after graduation, I should not cite "Fred and George Weasley" as my greatest influence at Hogwarts.  
**  
**-Putting down "Lord Voldemort" is probably not best either.  
**

111. I will not refer to the Accio charm as "The Force".

**112. I will no longer wear a hood, walk up to Harry, and claim to be his real father in a raspy voice.  
**

113. I will not send Professor Snape toothpaste and Shampoo for Christmas.

**114. I will not tell Professor Trelawney that I prophesied her death.  
**

115. I will also not tell Professor Trelawney that I had a vision of her killing the Dark Lord.

**116. I will not refer to Professor McGonagall as Catwoman, no matter how funny she would look in tight leather.  
**  
**-Nor will I ask her if she is Catwoman in disguise.  
**

117. I am to stop asking Professor Snape to Yule Ball.

**118. Humming/singing/referring in any way to Duran Duran's "Hungry Like the Wolf" around Professor Lupin is inappropriate. It's best not to bring up "Thriller", either.  
**

119. Despite popular belief, Hufflepuffs are not soft and squishy. Do not treat them as such.

**120. "To conquer the earth with an army of flying monkeys" is not an appropriate career choice.  
**  
**-No, not even though you are a witch.  
**

121. If the thought of a spell makes me giggle for longer than 15 seconds, I am to assume that I am not allowed to do it.

**122. I will stop sending Professor Snape forged love notes that appear to be from Professor Lupin.  
**

123. I am not to sing 'We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!' when sent to the Headmaster's office'.

- I am definitely not to sing it accompanied by the house elves acting as a backing group.

-Especially not with kazoos.

**124. Asking Professor Snape if a house ever fell on his sister is wrong.**

125. I cannot be a Heffalump animagus.

-So is asking him where he keeps his flying monkeys and if I could touch them.

**126. Professor Snape's proper given name is not Princess Silvermoon Fairywing GlimmerMcSparkles.  
**

127. Do not... I repeat _do not_ sing "Baby Got Back" when Firenze walks by.

**128. Regardless of the beautiful irony, I will not hang a tempting piñata from the Whomping Willow.  
**

129. The song "Ding Dong, The Witch is Dead" is never, ever appropriate.

-Especially in reference to Professor Umbridge.

**130. Every time I see a dementor, I will not go, "Ssssssssshire...Bagginsssss".  
**  
**- or "The Shire/Frodo is That Way!"  
**

131. Every time I see Dobby I will not say something about 'master' or 'Precioussssss'.

**132. "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo" is not a transfiguration spell.  
**

133. Neither is "Oo ee, oo ah ah, ting tang, walla walla bing bang"

**134. Not allowed to dress exactly like Snape and ask him to call me "mini me."  
**

135. There is no Interpretive Dance course offered at Hogwarts, and I should stop signing up for it every year.

**136. I am no longer allowed to sing my "own personal spy music" when I wander around the hallways.  
**

137. I should not remark that "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" when Snape gets angry. Ever.

138. **If I become an animagus, I am not allowed to yell "MORPHIN' TIME!" every time I change. **

**- I cannot do this whenever anyone else changes either.**

139. Adding "-us" to the end of a word does not make it a spell.

-Neither does adding "izzle".

**140. Luna Lovegood does not have pointed ears, nor is she to be addressed as 'Galadriel'.  
**

141. Lucius Malfoy also does not have pointed ears, nor is he to be addressed as 'Haldir'.

**142. Professor Snape definitely does not have pointed ears, and under **_**no**_** circumstances is he to be addressed as 'Spock'.**


	12. Chapter 12

216 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one though.

I do not now (& properly never will) Own Harry Potter.

Chapter 12: 143 -147 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

143. I will not ask Snape if that's wand in his pocket or is just glad to see me.

I will not tell Snape that he has the face that turns girls heads….and it  
doesn't do their stomachs much good either.

I will not ask Draco Malfoy if his mother cheered as he got on the Hogwarts  
Express.

I will not tell the ickle firsties that they are to be used to feed the giant  
squid.

I will not tell Lucius Malfoy to get a haircut because he looks like a girl  
(even if it's true)

(These are from Cass in Australia)


	13. Chapter 13

216 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one though.

I do not now (& properly never will) Own Harry Potter.

Chapter 13: 148 -151 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

148. I must not make correlations between Dumbledore and the Organian's, nor  
reference the Guardian of Forever around him.

149. I must not shout "YOU LIE!" in front of Fudge.

150. I must not beam in 40 Ferengi and call them Goblins.

151. I must not cause Harry to make first contact with the Borg, or the Romulans.

(From oakroot717)


	14. Chapter 14

216 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one though.

I do not now (& properly never will) Own Harry Potter.

Chapter 14: 152-156 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

152. I will not take Professor Lupin to the Vet when it's the full moon and get  
him "fixed".

153. Professor McGonagall does not "need" a tray of kitty litter in her classroom.

154. I will not ask Professor Trelawney if she stole her clothes from a muggle  
circus!

155. I will not tell the first years to ask Draco Malfoy to show them his "rhythm  
stick".

156. It is not nice to point at Professor Snapes face and say loudly "there are  
doctors who can fix that!"

(From Cass/mummacass)


	15. Chapter 15

216 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one though.

I do not now (& properly never will) Own Harry Potter.

Chapter 15: 157-172 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

157. _I will not, under any circumstances, ask Harry Potter who died and made him boss._

158. Remus Lupin does not want a flea collar.

159. First years are not allowed to be fed to Fluffy.

160. I will not sing the Badger Song during Hufflepuff-Slytherin quidditch matches.

161. When Death-Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade, I shall not point at the Dark Mark and shout "To the Bat Moblie, Robin!"

162. It's not necessary for me to yell "BURN!" every time Snape takes house points from Gryffindor.

163. Any resemblance between Dementors and Nazgul is simply coincidental.

164. I will not scare the Arithmancy students with my Calculus book.

165. I will not hold my wand in the air before I casting spells shouting "I got the power!"

166. Its not necessary for me to yell "Bam!" everytime I apparate.

167. I am not allowed to make lightsaber sounds with my wand.

168. I am not allowed to paint the house elves blue and call them smurfs.

169. I will not slip Malfoy a Love Potion in his morning goblet of Pumpkin Juice.

170. _Should I chance to see a Death Eater wearing a white mask, I should not start singing anything from The Phantom of the Opera._

171. I will not call Dumbledore "Santa Claus!" during the Christmas Holidays.

172. I will not put Muggle fairy book in the History section at the library.

(From mistfur)


	16. Chapter 16

216 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one though.

I do not now (& properly never will) Own Harry Potter.

Chapter 16: 173-189 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts.

173. I Must not tell Dumbledore that I told the Dark Lord that I was to busy to Torture Muggles coz I was too busy getting high.

174. I must not put a spell on the Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's or the Hufflepuff's to turn them all into cheerleaders with the proper cheerleading outfits.

175. After that I must not make the Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, or the Hufflepuff's use the following cheer. 'Slytherin. Don't hate us coz we're beautiful. Hate us coz we kick your asses at EVERYTHING.'

176. I should not refer to the DADA Professor as 'Canaries in the Coal mine'.

177. I must not send Harry a fake letter from Volide that says 'Dear harry, I hate you, Love Volide'.

178. I must not wear my 'DEATH EATER AND PROUD OF IT' T-shirt to school, or class, or the great hall. Or any where at all come to think of it.

179. I must not sneak up behind Draco Malfoy and coo 'HOW'S MY BLONDIE BEAR.'

180. Mad-eye Moody knows his eye is creepy. He doesn't need to be told… again.

181. Painting creepy messages in red on the walls is not funny.

182. Despite my personal beliefs Quidditch would not be improved by the introduction of Muggle firearms.

183. Transfiguring Draco Malfoy's Robe into a gold thong is inapproiate.

184. I am not the Wicked Witch of the West.

185. I must not get the sorting hat drunk.

186. It is wrong and immoral to trade first years between houses.

187. I must not create a pin-up calendar of the Slytherin girls and call it Voldie's Angels.

188. I must not order Pizza Hut and get them to deliver it to the common room.

189. I must not dye the Death Eaters robes Pink.

Heya I know it's been ages but I have been really busy. I hope ya'll like it. Just so you all know I break up 4 the summer on the 8th July 2010. I hopefully should have a job then. I am off 2 Spain at the beginning of August or the end of July. Right after my 18th birthday. Yay. As usual please keep reading and reviewing. : D love you all.

Violet44 xxxx


	17. Chapter 17

216 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

This story is not connected to any of my other stories. I might make up one though.

I do not now (& properly never will) Own Harry Potter.

Chapter 17: 190-203 Things You Are Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts.

190. I will not push Sanguini into sunlight and get disappointed when he bursts into flames instead of sparkle!  
(He's the vampire Slughorn invited to his party, in case you didn't remember.)

(From Remus-Chocolade)

I must not dress Professor Flitwick up as Voldermort.

After not doing the last one I must not also get everyone to call him Mini Me.

(191 and 192 are from silverdragoneyes14)

Professor Snape does not like it when I ask him "Do you live in a cave and sleep upside down?"

194. I am not allowed to ask Bellatrix if she is related to Bella Swan.

195. I am not allowed to ask Sirius Black if he is related to Jacob Black.

196. I am not allowed to tell Rita Skeeter that Harry Potter loves publicity.

197. I am not allowed to step on Rita Skeeter when she is a beetle.

198. Nor am I allowed to put her in a jar.

199. I will not sing "The wheels on the bus" when on the Hogwarts Express.

200. I am not allowed to set Winky show Winky a picture of Barty Crouch.

201. I am not allowed to ask Hermione Granger if she takes hair advice from Snape, vise versa.

(193 to 201 are by Mollycules)

202. I will not send Voldermort a copy of the Evil Overlord list marked with what he's done wrong.

203. Nor I will not suggest that Voldermort lost to Baby Harry after trying to take his candy.

(202 and 203 are from drdeth2000)

~~~~~~~~~~###########~~~~~~~~~~############~~~~~

Ok so it's been ages since I last updated this so sorry. :D Been a bit busy with finishing college completely and I'm now in my gap year, I work part time in what I was studying so Yay I think. Lol.

Please read and review this it will make me very happy especially since I'm ill with a bad chest.

I want to say thank you to those of you who have sent me stuff to go into this. Please let me know if you want anything in this.

Love

Violet44 xxxx


End file.
